


Anzu

by Batpyrope



Series: Hanafudays [2]
Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/pseuds/Batpyrope
Summary: La entrada de Anzu en los Hanafudays.
Series: Hanafudays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Anzu

Akane ve a Anzu Hayami peleándose por subir las escaleras antes de empezar las clases.  
De normal no habría llegado tan pronto como para encontrarse con ella, las mañanas y Akane Kaiba no se llevan muy bien, pero si hay algo más fuerte que sus ganas de quedarse cinco minutos más en la cama es su determinación.

—¡Buenos días Hayami!— exclama poniéndose justo detrás de ella con su mejor expresión de persona amable y colaboradora. Normalmente con esa expresión consigue lo que quiera. 

Anzu, que está sujeta a la barandilla de la escalera como si le fuera la vida en ello da un respingo y se gira muy muy lentamente. Está roja hasta las orejas y Akane sonríe, claramente está muy acalorada de haber intentado subir ella sola las escaleras así que es el momento perfecto. Todo va acorde al plan.

—Bu... buenos días. ¿Nos conocemos?— contesta Hayami recolocándose la falda y respirando hondo. Akane la mira girando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado ¿cómo que no sabe quién es? ¿Se ha esforzado tanto en crearse una reputación para que la gente no la reconozca?

—¡Perdona! ¡Soy Akane Kaiba! ¡Estoy un curso por encima! ¡Soy la hermana de Akari Kaiba! Vais juntas a clase ¿no? O por lo menos estáis en el mismo curso. Es así como yo, en plan, de alta, con la falda así perfecta y la trenza y gafas y en plan muy guapa y muy lista ¿te suena?

Anzu mira a Akane parpadeando muy lentamente, como intentando asimilar toda la información que le está bombardeando y acaba por asentir lentamente. —Sí, se quién me dices.

Se hace un silencio en el que Anzu y Akane se miran. Akane sonríe más si cabe, convencida de que la tiene en el bote. Abre la boca para hablar pero Anzu se le adelanta.

—Bueno, si no quieres nada... tengo que ir a clase. Encantada, Kaiba— dice y se da la vuelta para seguir subiendo.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Quieres unirte a mi equipo de Dawn of Destiny? ¡Vamos a hacer un club! ¡Va a ser super guay! ¡Y he pensado que tú nos pegas un montón con el concepto porque queremos ser en plan así super guays y tal!

Anzu se vuelve a parar y se gira lentamente para mirar a Akane, que queda por debajo de ella. Esboza una levísima sonrisa y mantiene el contacto visual mientras habla.

—Lo siento, no me interesa, espero que os vaya bien en el equipo.

Vuelve a darse la vuelta, sin saber que detrás de ella en lugar de librarse de un problema acaba de encender un fuego.


End file.
